


Miles Higher

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Businessman Jeon Jungkook, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photographer Kim Taehyung | V, Power Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tokyo to Seoul. Seoul to Shanghai. Back to Seoul. Jungkook spends most of his time in the air, travelling from place to place for business. He rarely has time to breathe never mind enjoy himself.That’s until fate places him into the hands of Taehyung. Literally.





	Miles Higher

**Author's Note:**

> also known as taekook join the mile high club the first time they meet. taehyung is a little shit and jungkook is just a shy workaholic who likes pretty men.

**_Ping._ **

_Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned off the fasten seat belt sign, you may now move freely around the cabin._

_Beverages, meals and snacks can be purchased in the bar and lounge of this Korean Air A380._

_Please sit back, relax and enjoy your flight. Thank you._

Jungkook shifted in his seat, fiddling with the belt which was tightly strapped to his lower torso. He swallowed thickly, twisting his head a little to the side and back again.

A satisfying pop which dissipated a little of the blockage in his ears due to the change in air pressure.

 _Fuck_ , he hated flying.

He was just grateful enough the company he worked for chose to fly him business over economy. He’d been finding that lately he was flying a lot. Singapore, Hong Kong, Tokyo. Luxury flights to meet business partners in just as luxurious top floor skyscrapers. Carrying a briefcase and eyebags, he hated to admit he was growing used to it all.

He’d just parted from a meeting in Tokyo. The weedy guy he’d met probably would have agreed to anything Jungkook offered him. An easy deal but a big one. He wrinkled his nose, thinking. Maybe he’d get a bonus this month for it?

He reclined back in the sleeper seat. Shutting his eyes and wishing for maybe a little bit of sleep before they popped open again in refusal. Typical.

He ran his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip, quietly deciding he needed a drink. Something to send him off. Something to send him anywhere but stuck in his own thoughts on this stuffy flight.

Shrugging on the suit jacket he’d taken off when he’d sat down, he moved down the plane to the inflight bar. The flight wasn’t busy at all he noted. Not surprisingly, after all it was a late-night weekday flight.

The bar was dimly lit, pristine white counters and spacious seating. He slid into an end seat, after bowing at the barman which stood behind the counter who did the same. He grabbed a drinks menu, eyes searching the as equally pristine white page. _God, how long was it since he enjoyed a drink?_

“Hmm I recommend the Chablis”. 

A deep, mahogany voice. Etched in rich tones. The speaker was leaning beside Jungkook, turning his head towards him, elbow propped up on the counter. Huge doe eyes, tanned skin. Jungkook noticed a little freckle on the end of his nose. Cute.

Not that anything about the stranger was _cute_ necessarily. He was honestly fucking gorgeous. Model level gorgeous Jungkook thought. _Shit, was he starring?_

The stranger cleared his throat slightly. “But you look like more of a hard liquor kind of guy,” he spoke again, eyes shifting to rest on Jungkook’s face now. Except the stranger didn’t disguise the fact he was obviously checking him out. Eyes flitting from his face down to his body. Taking in the smart suit. Pressed, no wrinkles. The lean body in front of him. The stranger’s eyes stopping an almost dangerous amount of time on Jungkook’s muscled thighs, even threw his suit trousers.

“Businessman?” He asked, his voice drawling slightly when he looked back up. His voice could probably send Jungkook to sleep, it was that fucking dreamy. He wouldn’t mind him reading him a bedtime story he thought but quickly pushed away _any_ thoughts of this man and beds put together.

“Yeah…yeah. KPU Group, based in Seoul.” Jungkook replied waveringly, his voice slick with nerves which he hopes the man facing him wouldn’t notice.

“And for a second there I thought you couldn’t speak,” The man fixed a wide grin on his face, his eyes crinkling into two upturned half-moons.

“Taehyung,” the man said, extending the arm not resting on the counter towards Jungkook who took it, shook it briskly and tightly. Almost formally. Like he would an associate. “Jungkook.”

Taehyung gestured for the barman, leaning across the counter towards him. “Two bourbons on the rocks please”.

 It gave Jungkook time to glance down himself, taking in Taehyung’s slender frame. Not that he could see much of it, he was wearing wide brown trousers and an oversized button up. Swirling patterns of red, green and blue against white, expensive looking shirt material. The peeking of a collarbone at the top of his collar. Inviting. Fluffy, medium length light brown hair. It was wavy, like it had been wet and then curled itself into soft tresses. Kind of mullet style which complimented his face.

“Art critic? Artist?” Jungkook asked, extending one eyebrow upwards, Taehyung turning back to him at the sound of his voice. A chaotic laugh which was almost too loud for the quiet cabin. Another wide grin. Taehyung was very easily amused.

“Hmm neither,” Taehyung responded eventually, resting his chin on his palm. One finger tapping his jaw slowly. “Photographer. Mostly artistic, sometimes fashion editorial.” He shrugged. “I just like to take photos of the peculiarities of the world. People buy it,” He looked up, laughing to himself. “Tell me off if I don’t stop talking, I don’t mind,” a long drawn out wink followed. Jungkook could feel himself going red by the burning in his cheeks.

_Do not get a fucking boner._

“I don’t mind it,” Jungkook said, his voice a little strained. The drinks were placed down in front of them and they took the time to take a drag from them. Time to think of something to say thought Jungkook, until he was beaten to it.

“I wouldn’t mind taking a photo of you actually,” Taehyung said suddenly, a kind smile on his face, gentle eyes. Except inside he was turning over images in his head. Jungkook stripped down under lazy studio lighting. His young and boyish yet handsome face illuminated as Taehyung clicked away.

“Me?” Jungkook asked. He blinked like a deer in headlights, holding onto the glass of his drink tight. Yet he daren’t take a drink for he was scared that whenever Taehyung spoke there was a chance he was going to splutter and choke.

Taehyung rested his head a little on his shoulder, taking in the man in front of him. “Mhm, you’re…” He paused, much for the drama of it all over the lack of knowing what to say. He counted three wide eyed blinks from Jungkook before he continued.                                                                                                                                                                            

 “…Interesting,” he drew out the syllables in a lengthy way, a look of anticipation on his face.

“And you’re forward. What, right now?” Jungkook sipped his drink finally, trying to regain any sense of himself.

“Not right now, my cameras away in the hold but you could always model for me sometime in Seoul,” swirling his drink a little as he spoke.

Jungkook shook his head and choked out a laugh, “Oh no, I’ve never done anything like that before”.

“Why, are you shy?” Taehyung was as equally as amused, grinning again.

“Not shy, guess I just work a lot,” Jungkook just shrugs his words away, now the one to swirl his drink yet he watched the liquid and ice clinking and swaying.

Taehyung sensed the change, clicking his tongue in his mouth, “well what do you do then Jungkook, for fun?”

“I travel I guess,” Jungkook breathed out, his eyes not yet leaving the drink. Was he embarrassed? Sad about it? Neither of them sure.

“For business?” Taehyung said softly, the finger which was resting on his jaw had stopped tapping now.

Jungkook nodded.

“I guess I just… I just work a lot these days,” he breathed, finally looking up at Taehyung who was looking right back at him.

Taehyung had heard enough now, tipping his head back to down his own drink, the liquid buzzing against his skin as it slid down his throat. He rested the glass down on the counter theatrically, enjoying the dramatic _tap_ it made when he placed it down.

“Jungkook, I’m going to ask you this plainly and simply. I’m not one to not be straight forward,” he spoke quickly yet calmly, the words smoothing out without any bumps.

_“Do you want to fuck me?”_

Jungkook had wished he wasn’t looking at Taehyung right now as his skin began to ignite, his face reddening by the second. He gasped out a choked “I… I’m sorry could you repeat that?”

Taehyung lowered his voice, leaning in slightly. “Do. You. Want. To. Fuck. Me. It’s a simple question,” his free hand had made its way to Jungkook’s thigh, resting there lazily, one finger making slow circles into the fabric of the suit trousers. Jungkook gulped a little.

_Well, there fucking goes his no boner rule._

“Well I wouldn’t say no. No! I mean, yes, I would. I mean I would love to,” Jungkook flustered quietly, his voice practically hoarse due to the tension in his throat, he gripped the drink in his hand tight.

“Charming. How about right now?” Taehyung chuckled a little, leaning back again.

“Here?” Jungkook said, cursing himself inwardly as soon as he spoke.

Taehyung grinned again, shaking his head. “Obviously in that bathroom,” he motioned towards it with a finger he hooked out from under his chin. Jungkook’s eyes following it obediently. “Go back to your seat, wait 5 minutes and then join me”.

He stood up straight, cocking his head before leaning forward towards Jungkook. He brushed up beside his ear, his mouth almost touching the skin. His breath was hot against him. Jungkook suppressed a shiver.

“I’m going to teach you how to have fun.”

 

Jungkook downed his own drink then made his way to his seat. He sat down, uncrossing his legs and crossing them again restlessly. Quick glances at his watch every few seconds. Resting his watchless arm over his crotch, he’d rather die than anybody see the boner he was trying so desperately to hide. When the second hand ticked over at the 5-minute mark, he almost ran along the cabin. Instead he carefully surveyed the others in seats. Nobody looked up, nobody honestly seemed to care as he slides into the bathroom, locking it behind him as he looked at Taehyung standing lazily in front of him.

Taehyung was never one to be bashful, instantly closing the distance between them, pressing Jungkook against the door a little as he hungrily kissed him. Jungkook still had his eyes open for a couple of seconds, mentally trying to work his mind over what the fuck was happening. _Wait, this was really fucking happening?_

Tae moved his fingers over Jungkook’s shirt, his fingers melting into the fabric, so he could feel the ripples of muscle underneath. He pulled back, his hands sliding up to pull a little at the collar of Kook’s shirt.

“Shame you aren’t wearing a tie, you could have used it on my hands,” Taehyung said absentmindedly, holding his arms upwards to his chest, motioning them being tied together.

“You aren’t wrong, you really do talk a lot don’t you,” Jungkook spoke quietly yet there was a new teasing edge to his voice.

“Does that bother you?” Taehyung moved his hands back to smoothing at Jungkook’s chest, eyes on his.

Jungkook leaned in a little, his face inches from Taehyung’s, breaths mixing together. “No but if I did have a tie I’d probably use it instead to gag you,”

Tae sucked in a breath in unexpected shock.

The way Jungkook had spoken had made him a little giddy. He could see he was at ease now, his eyes lidded in arousal, shirt sleeves pulled up to above his elbows. His breathing still a little frantic. But Taehyung put that down to, what he’d looked down and noticed, the unforgiving bulge which strained in his suit pants.

_How exciting._

“I can think of another way to make me quiet,” Tae said, his voice dripping in seduction.

“Hmm, go for it,” an excited twinkle in Jungkook’s eyes as he watched Taehyung then melt to the ground, knees meeting the floor as he undid Jungkook’s belt. Pulling down his trousers and grasping to free the bulge from his underwear.

“Holy shit,” Taehyung said under his breath. He’d expected to be pleased with the sight, he had already noticed through his trousers that Jungkook would be lengthy, yet he didn’t expect to be shocked. He was _big,_ long and hard, almost painfully. Jungkook just watched Taehyung and the mild look of surprise on his face.

Taehyung looked up through his thick eyelashes, blinking slowly, watching Jungkook nibbling at his bottom lip. Tae leaned forward and rested his tongue on the tip for a long moment before he pulled it down. Sliding it across the full length, not taking time to be careful, letting his spit coat it messily. He watched Jungkook’s teeth leave his lip, mouth slackening as a long groan cracked out instead.

As soon as his tongue was back towards the tip, Taehyung swirled a little but then plunging his mouth down the length a little. Jungkook grabbed at his hair, fingers tight in the waves as Taehyung began to bob his head, a hand joining to stroke what he couldn’t reach. What he could reach, he gagged on slightly, cheeks sucked in. He was enjoying the groans and tightening of the hand in his hair too much. Soon the hand was guiding him, Jungkook’s eyes burning into Taehyung’s.

“Stop-p. I’ll cum,” he said suddenly, grip loosening on Tae’s hair.

Taehyung stood up, eagerly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He reached into the chest pocket of his shirt with the other, pulling out a foil wrapper. A condom. A small handbag size sachet of strawberry lube. _How efficient._

“Oh, you just carry these around in your pocket, do you?” Jungkook laughed breathlessly, he was obviously not recovered from _that_ blowjob.

“What if I told you when I saw you at the bar I knew I had to have you,” Taehyung words slow, erotically twisting the sounds and suggestively suspending them into the air.

Jungkook groaned, his arm hooking around Taehyung’s waist to pull him in for a sloppy kiss. Mouths meshing together feverishly, hands burning over skin frantically. Taehyung took advantage of the fact Jungkook still had his hard dick pressed against him, palming as they kissed. Another sound murmured into his mouth, this time a much more guttural growl.

Taehyung took that as a notice, pulling away to rip the foil open, extend out the items to Jungkook before turning around, sliding down his pants in preparation. Bracing a little in the slight cold which wrapped around his now bare flesh. Placing his hands on the sink counter. Knuckles white in anticipation.

Jungkook made a mental note to thank whoever in HR booked these flights and their spacious bathrooms.

At that moment he could have fixed the condom on the end of his honestly almost painful boner, instead placing the half open packet down on the counter. No, he wanted to make this last.

He softly placed his hand on Taehyung’s hip, lightly stroking at the exposed skin. Taehyung wriggled a little under his touch impatiently. Jungkook let go, ripping open the lube packet and squeezing a generous amount of cold liquid on his fingers. He leant back, sucking in a breath as he looked down at the sight before him.

Taehyung felt the cold liquid on his hole and braced himself for what he expected next. Instead, he felt an index dipping to slowly rim him, long drawn out motions. Moving slowly and entering him, breath sucking in as he felt himself tighten. Another finger slowly entering him, working their way to loosen him. He was moaning, throaty tight moans that crackled into the air.

_Fuck, he was good._

 

“W-what are you doing,” Taehyung stuttered, he wasn’t expecting this at all. He was expecting a quick sweaty fuck. Rough, the bashing of skin against skin, a bit painful but still fun. A bittersweet fuck. Not this, not a feeling of euphoric pleasure ebbing to his toes as he was toyed with. Another finger joining the other two to widen him, he had to bite back the lewd moan which almost escaped.

“Shh relax,” Jungkook breathed, sighing against Tae’s skin as he moved his lips down the back of his neck. Sucking on the exposed nape, teeth slightly nipping at that skin as he felt Taehyung whine against his touch. Like music to his fucking ears. He stood closer to the back of his body as to move aside the shirt with his free hand, bending down over Taehyung’s shoulder to gain access to the collarbone which had been teasing him the whole time they’d spoke. Teeth gripping the bone, two identical marks reddening against the tanned skin instantly.

“I’m having fun,” Jungkook teased, his fingers slowing their motions. One by one his fingers pulled out of Tae’s hole teasingly. He was hard as fucking stone and as much as he was enjoying the withering, moaning mess bent in front of him he knew what they both needed.

He plucked the condom out of its packet, wetting his lips as he stroked it onto his length. More lube, squeezing it onto the latex.

He lined his hard length up to Taehyung’s hole, lips pulled into a tight line in apprehension. He felt himself slide in, easily but _fuck_ it was tight. He was brought back down to earth at the loud sounds coming from Taehyung.

“P-please fuck me,” Taehyung whined, wriggling a little underneath him.  Jungkook began to slowly rock himself into Taehyung, one hand on his hip as to move him back to which Taehyung met by rocking back himself. Already Taehyung was moaning uncontrollably.

“You need to shut me up,” he commanded, Jungkook following along by placing his hand over Taehyung’s mouth, Taehyung’s mouth clasping around the fingers wetly.

Kook couldn’t stop the growl. His strokes began to get hard, fast but smooth, not sloppy. Taehyung could feel himself completely bottoming out, the slap of skin harsh. He could feel the length tapping against the right spot inside himself, the feeling electrifying his body.

He spat out Jungkook’s fingers, growling out “I’m going to fucking cum from this”. Untouched, his hard cock threatening to release.

“Put me up on the counter,” Taehyung ordered, feeling the length leave him. Almost instantly following he felt Jungkook’s arms pulling him into the air, placing him roughly down onto the bathroom counter, Taehyung’s back cold against the mirror.

Jungkook held the backs of Taehyung’s legs upwards so he could slide himself back in, this time not holding back and going slow. Eagerly beginning to fuck into Tae who without warning began to fill the bathroom with moans which harmonised with Kook’s shallow loud breaths.

“You’re so fucking hard for me,” Taehyung moaned out, “you fill me up s-so good,” he encouraged, his fingers gripping onto the sides of Jungkook’s shirt. Jungkook tipped his back and moaned himself, quickening up even more so, slamming himself into Taehyung who started to pant.

“I’m going to cum,” Taehyung said through gritted teeth, his eyes locked onto Jungkook’s. Jungkook slowed a little, one hand leaving Taehyung’s legs, pulling up his patterned shirt to reveal Taehyung’s stomach. He pushed the shirt into the gap of Taehyung’s mouth who quickly obeyed.

Taehyung bit down on the fabric muffling chants of _fuck, Jungkook_ and enthusiastic moans of praise. When he was about to release he felt Jungkook speeding up with both hands back on his legs. The orgasm began like a wave, moving everywhere in his body. He let out a loud cry as he came onto himself, the cum tainting his tanned stomach. He was breathing and moaning madly, Jungkook’s ending strokes messy due to the mixture of frenzied fucking and the ever-present need from Jungkook that he too needed to cum.

“Fuck you’re so hot when you cum,” Jungkook growled softly, his hands loosening a little on the backs of Tae’s legs. Taehyung couldn’t really think, completely fucked out and riding the ending of his orgasm out in ecstasy. He felt Jungkook becoming undone inside of him, the movements growing more and more uncalculated. Sloppy fucks and more moans. “Cum for me babe,” Taehyung choked out, his hands gripping the countertop.

Jungkook released with an almost silent whimper, his cum filling the condom yet the feeling not wasted as Taehyung felt the pulses of orgasm from his cock. Jungkook fucked into him slowly, riding it out before he stilled, pulling out with a groan and carefully placing Taehyung’s legs down. He fell forward a little, Taehyung panting still as he reached out to steady him. Taehyung leaned forward and rested his forehead onto Kook’s who had his eyes closed, taking in the feeling of pleasure he felt.

“Maybe next time I’ll remember to bring that tie, hmm?” Jungkook lazily spoke, hot breath on Taehyung’s face.

“Oh, fuck yes. Whenever you want,” Taehyung spoke breathlessly as he blew the tendrils of hair sticking to his sweat covered forehead, swallowing thickly. Jungkook ran both his hands through his hair as he stood up before pulling up his pants, straightening his shirt. Jungkook laughed softly to himself as he disposed of the trash into the waste bin. He extended his phone out to Taehyung coolly who then tapped his number into the new contact before passing it back.

“I’ll leave before you, shall I?” Jungkook asked, a mischievous grin painted on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i got the inspo to write this while also on a plane nd wrote it up in a hurry on my iphone notes. i regret nothing. it started off just cute fluffy love at first sight in my mind then when i wrote it became filth. woops !!! i also had to do so much research to get it right even down to finding out a wine list for korean air flights asjjj i hate me.
> 
> ♡ [twitter](https://twitter.com/rosyjoony) ♡ [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/rosyjoony/) ♡


End file.
